


Is This Yours?

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Spirit Animals, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Everyone gets their Spirit animal at age 10.At 18 you receive your soulmate's Spirit animal.When Tsukishima Kei turned 18 his soulmate's spirit animal never came.He's now 19 almost 20 and wakes up to find a panther in his room.





	1. This is a Joke, right?

Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered, trying to open but were still heavy with sleep.

He groaned and tried to lift his head off the pillow. A low groan, that wasn't his, halted him. He realised then that there was a heavy weight laying on top of him.

 

_I swear to god I'm gonna kill Akiteru._

 

“Nii-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, you can let yourself in but you can't come into my room without my permission?” Tsukishima didn't get a response. He groaned again and tried to get up, lifted his head and looked back ready to shout at his brother.

 

Whatever words he was going to say died in his throat.

 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!?!?”

 

The fear and adrenaline that pumped through him was enough to throw the intruder off him and jump off the bed. _Shiiiiit! What the hell? How did it get in?!_

 

The “it” Tsukishima was referring to, was a big, full grown, black panther. A panther that was now sat in front of his slightly opened bedroom door trapping him inside with it... Him. The Panther was male.

 

“Nii-chan!” Tsukishima called out. “Please tell me this panther belongs to a friend of yours and that this is some poor excuse of a prank!?!”

 

Tsukishima swore when he was met with silence and the panther stood up and stalked towards him.

 

His eyes watched the panther carefully, it watched him right back.

 

Tsukishima calmed down a bit when he realised that if the panther meant harm, it would've done so when he was asleep. He carefully and slowly walked towards the door, meeting the panther halfway, the panther took that opportunity to rub himself against Tsukishima’s side, purring.

 

“Ok, I just need to get out so I can get my phone.” He walked out with some difficulty as the panther didn't stop rubbing against him, scent marking him. He got to his bag and fished out his phone. Tsukishima looked up towards his entrance door and saw that it was closed. _How the hell did it come in the house then??_ He called his landlords number. Turns out the neighbors thought the panther was Tsukishima’s, since no one’s spirit animal would be apart from their owners for too long unless it's during their soulmate search, and so called her to let him in. Which she did.

 

He ended the call and glared at the panther but the glare turned into shock as he swore the panther was smirking at him. _Why did that look familiar? Wait, no, Tsukishima! Put yourself together, there is no way a panther can smirk._

 

Tsukishima sighed and put his phone back in his bag before walking to the door and opening it. “Go on. You're free, shoo! Get out. Go back to your owner.”

 

The panther just stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

Tsukishima sighed. _He's not going to leave._ He knew that, but it was worth a shot. He closed the door and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower. He’ll deal with the panther later. It's not like it'll harm him, right? He stopped halfway to the bathroom when he realised the panther was following him. He turned to face the panther.

 

“You are **not** following me to the bathroom.” He walked back to the living room and pointed at a spot near the sofa. “Stay.” He commanded before turning back to the bathroom.

 

The panther stayed for about 5 seconds before it got back up. Tsukishima saw and ran to the bathroom slamming the door closed just in time, and couldn't help but laugh at the muted “ **thud** ” that followed.

 

Tsukishima showered and once done, realised he forgot to bring in a change of clothes. Tsukishima wrapped the towel around his waist but hesitated once he grabbed the doorknob.

 

He looked at the small gap under the door but didn't see any shadows so he assumed he was safe to exit. He opened the door and didn't see the panther so made his way to the bedroom. He didn't make it far. The Panther came out from one of the spare rooms and bit the towel Tsukishima had around his waist, trying to tug it off.

 

“Let go! Let go you oversized fleabag!” Tsukishima growled as he tried to dislodge the towel from the panther's mouth.

 

It did let go, causing Tsukishima to lose his balance and fall flat on the floor. Tsukishima sat up and glared at the panther. _Yup, the Panther was definitely smirking_. Tsukishima tsked before getting up and got dressed. He needed to go to class.

 

He let the panther follow him to school. It didn't want to leave his side, but Tsukishima ignored the panther the whole trip to his college campus and even when they arrived.

 

He didn't stay long. Once he sat down he was hounded by his classmates asking questions he never wanted to hear again.

 

So he went back home.

 

He didn't look back. He just kept walking till he was back at his apartment. He almost closed the door on the Panther, but didn't really care. He was halfway to his bedroom when the panther jumped in front of him and pinned him to the ground. Growling low at Tsukishima. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

 

“What? What do you want? Get off me.” Tsukishima sighed trying to get back up. But the Panther’s weight pushed him back down. The Panther then lent down and rubbed its face against Tsukishima's before leaning back and looking in his eyes. “What? You upset I ignored you today?”

 

The panther let out a sound of affirmation and nodded his head.

 

“Sorry, ok? I just don't see why you're here. I spent 3 years of my life without a spirit animal. I thought I didn't have a soulmate, or that they didn't want me, and yet here **you** are. I just-” Tsukishima groaned and dropped back down onto the floor. “I just got used to accepting the fact I didn't have one. And I guess it's also cause deep down I didn't want one. I wanted to choose who I love. I do have someone I love, though that will never be reciprocated.” Tsukishima closed his eyes and let out a hollow laugh. The panther on his chest felt lighter and smaller. Tsukishima looked down at his chest and saw that in place of where the panther was, is now a black cat. The cat purred and rubbed its face against Tsukishima's trying to comfort him.

 

Tsukishima laughed and got up lifting the cat and taking him to the room.

 

Once changed into house clothes and tucked under the bed, the cat on his lap purring, Tsukishima felt calm. He decided to let out his bottled up feelings and thoughts to the cat/panther. Cause why not?

 

“My spirit animal, Hotaru, left when I was 16 almost 17. Which meant that my soulmate was already 18 at the time. I waited till my 18th birthday for their animal to arrive, I acted as if I didn't really care, though. And it was because I didn't actually want a soulmate.” The cat let out a confused trill and tilted his head to the side.  Tsukishima pet his head and explained. “I met someone when I was in freshman high school. He was older than me, from another school, he was annoying but I still fell for him, but that didn't matter because he was one who strongly believed in soulmates and since he didn't have his spirit animal with him at our last training camp in Tokyo... I guess he already found them. When I got back home I told Hotaru that he could find my soulmate, cause what was the point if the one I did love already found someone else. Might as well give my soulmate a chance, right?”

 

Tsukishima stopped petting the cat and sighed. “I turned 18, and theirs never showed up. I turned 19 and still no animal. The latest known record of a Soulmate's animal reaching each other was a month and a half, and they lived opposite sides of the world from each other, hence the delay. And yet it takes you two, almost three years?” Tsukishima scoffs.

 

“I'm guessing they also didn't want a soulmate, but you somehow escaped, huh?” The cat scoffed and walked up, curling himself in the crook of Tsukishima's neck.

 

Tsukishima stroked the cat then decided. “I should probably give you a name if you're going to be staying with me.” The cats ears perked up and he purred.

 

Tsukishima remembered the smirks the panther/cat gave him earlier and before he knew it he said. “Kuro.” The cat/panther rubbed up against Tsukishima, purring in delight making him chuckle. “You like that, huh? Yeah. I like it too.”

 

Tsukishima carefully got his phone from the beside table and texted Yamaguchi.

 

**Tsuki: Hey, so I woke up to a spirit animal in my house.**

 

**Yama: What??? Really? What is it?**

 

**Tsuki: (sent a pic)**

 

**Yamaguchi: Awwwwww! It's so cute! Is that it's only form or does it have two like yours did?**

 

**Tsuki: He’s got two, when I first saw him he was a black panther.**

 

**Yama: OMG!!!**

 

**Tsuki: I know, he almost gave me a heart attack.**

 

**Yama: …**

**Yama: so… How are you feeling about all this?**

 

**Tsuki: …**

**Tsuki: I’m ok with him. He was really annoying at first but he helped calm me down when I… I didn't take it so well the first time, you know?**

 

**Yama: Yeah. It's alright. Well at least you have a new friend :) does he have a name?**

 

**Tsuki: … I named him Kuro…**

 

**Yama: AWWWWWWW! That's so cute Tsuki! （＾∇＾）Do you think it might be Kuroo’s?**

 

**Tsuki: Shut up, Yama. There's no way it’s his. He was 18 when we were 16 and don't forget he didn't have his spirit animal with him during training camp, so I'm sure he already has a soulmate.**

 

**Yama: Sorry, Tsuki.**

 

**Tsuki: No, I'm sorry, It's ok. I just have to give whoever this is a chance. Who knows maybe I'll be happy with my soulmate. How is Yachi by the way?**

 

**Yama: You'll find someone who loves you and you'll love back. It just takes time (remember when Kageyama and Hinata found out they were Soulmates?). Yachi’s doing great! She's working on a big design project for her finals at the moment so she's sort of busy these days. So I just make sure to pamper her.**

 

**Tsuki: Oh god, yeah. That was a disaster. And that's great. You're a graixbUytluhnoinkugvk.**

 

**Yama: ???**

 

**Tsuki: Dang it! I'll text you later Kuro is trying to swat the phone out of my hands.**

 

Tsukishima put his phone aside and glared down at Kuro who had started to tug at Tsukishima's shirt sleeve, attempting to drag him out of bed.

 

“What? What's wrong?”

 

Kuro shifted into his panther form and this time Tsukishima actually got out of bed, not wanting Kuro to destroy his shirt. Once out of bed, Kuro started pushing Tsukishima out of his room and to the kitchen. Now he was really confused.

 

“Spirit animals don't eat. Why are you taking me to the kitchen??”

 

Kuro nudged Tsukishima to the fridge and just sat down, staring at Tsukishima intensely.

 

“Do you… Want me to eat?” Kuro nodded his head and smirked. That smirk was really starting to remind him of Kuroo. _Stupid Yama, now I'm thinking weird shit._

 

“I'm not hungry.” Tsukishima sighed and tried to walk around Kuro but he just growled and tugged on his pants. Nope, he was not having that! “Alright, alright! I'll eat." He took out yogurt and a box of strawberries. Kuro gave a dissatisfied grunt and looked at him as if to say ‘really?’. Tsukishima sighed and took out some eggs and bread. “Fine, will you be happy if I had it with french toast?” Kuro nodded.

  
_Great, now I'm being fed by a spirit animal._ He looked at the clock on the wall next to the fridge. It was 2:35pm, he remembered that he didn't eat lunch or breakfast. Memories of Kuroo overloading food onto his plate during the Tokyo training camp came up and despite his attempts, he couldn't stop the fond smile that spread over his face. Maybe his soulmate wasn't Kuroo, but at least he had a Kuro in his life.


	2. Where'd you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this earlier but my internet was down for almost a week T^T so here is chapter 2! :D

It's been three days now and he's really enjoying Kuro’s company. Yes, he can be a little shit at times, but he enjoys them, it adds some light to his life. He hates that he sees a lot of Kuroo in Kuro…  _ maybe I should've named him something else.  _ But he knows he's being stupid. 

 

It's Saturday and Kuro is walking beside Tsukishima in his panther form. 

 

(He got hit on in class, when Kuro was in his cat form, and Kuro did not like that. He shifted into his panther form and scared not only the guy but his fox spirit animal as well. Ever since then Kuro has stayed in his panther form when Tsukishima goes out. Warding off any ‘pests’ that came near Tsukishima. 

 

He loved how pouty, and growly, Kuro became when he said he gets hit on quite a bit. It was cute.)

 

Tsukishima went to the nearby grocery store to buy some food. Apparently Kuro wasn't satisfied with the supplies he had. He ended up getting a lot of rice and meat products and one salted mackerel pike since Kuro would stare at it longingly when they passed by it… Tsukishima guessed that it's his Soulmate's favourite food. He got ingredients for strawberry shortcake as well.

 

On the way back home, Kuro stopped walking. He seemed to sense something in the distance and ran off towards it. 

 

“Kuro!!” Tsukishima yelled and tried to run after him. But it was a futile attempt. He lost sight of Kuro but still ran, hoping he'd see him eventually. 

 

He stopped, his legs tired from the sudden exertion. He sighed and tried to find his way back home.

 

Kuro knew where he lived, he could make it back later…  _ If he comes back _ .

 

Tsukishima didn't know why but he started to wonder if maybe Kuro was just a mistake. Maybe Tsukishima really didn't have a soulmate, maybe Kuro’s real soulmate was just somewhere close and Kuro just thought it was Tsukishima…  _ Do spirit animals make mistakes? _

 

He tried to find his way back to his normal route home. He passed through an alley, since he strayed off when he ran after Kuro, only to have a snake and monkey block his path. Tsukishima tried to head back but there were two men behind him, trapping him in place. One of the men was tall and lanky with a buzz cut, the other was average height and had a messy mop of hair.

 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and glared at the two men, but making sure his body was sideways so that he wouldn't be facing his back to their spirit animals. 

 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” One of the men, the lanky one with a buzz cut, leered. He was the owner of the snake as the snake decided to slither up his leg, wrapping its whole body around him. 

 

“You're alone. Why's that? Where's your spirit animal? Do you have a soulmate?” Buzz cut was directly in front of Tsukishima, arms on either side of him, pinning him to the wall. Tsukishima waited till the snake moved back to its owner before he kneed the guy in the crotch, he didn’t want to get bit by the animal. Buzz cut doubled over in pain and Tsukishima ran. He kicked the monkey as he passed by it, hoping to buy him sometime, but its tail wrapped around his leg causing him to fall onto the floor. His glasses slid off his face and out of reach, but we're thankfully intact.

 

He heard a hoarse laugh close behind him. He tried to get up but a heavy weight plopped itself on top of him, grabbed his arms and pinned it to his back. “Awww, kitty has claws.” The mop head purred in his ear. Tsukishima sneered and tried to shake the guy off of his back but that only resulted in Tsukishima getting his head slammed onto the ground. 

 

Tsukishima felt dizzy and was sure he got a cut on his forehead as he felt a warm trickle drip down. He heard more laughter. 

 

The sound of a buckle being undone snapped him back to reality. Tsukishima struggled harder, his head was pulled back by his hair as a result and the mop head growled “I think you should learn to cooperate if you know what's bes-” 

 

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tsukishima slammed his head back and crushed the guy's nose. Utilizing the very short moment of shock, Tsukishima ripped his arms free from the guys grasp and elbowed him in the ribs. Buzz cut tried to lunge at him along with mop head’s monkey when a loud roar was heard. 

 

A large black figure appeared and placed itself between Tsukishima and the thugs. The spirit animals were smart enough to stay back but mop head was still pissed and tried to lunge at Tsukishima, ignoring Kuro. 

 

Kuro was fast, with one swipe he pinned mop head to the ground, his claws out resting against his chest, not piercing his skin but daring him to make a move. Kuro leaned down and angrily growled in mop heads face, bearing his sharp teeth, as a warning. 

 

When Kuro lifted his paw up mop head ran, buzz cut and their spirit animals following right behind him. 

 

Kuro huffed at their retreating backs before turning to check up on Tsukishima. Tsukishima, with his glasses retrieved, was patting his clothes trying to wipe the dust and grime off until he released it was hopeless. He let out a frustrated sigh. He was shaking.

 

Kuro whimpered and tried to rub himself against Tsukishima to calm him but Tsukishima averted away, he walked past him and to his fallen groceries, picked up the bag and headed back to his house. 

 

Kuro walked beside Tsukishima, who seemed lost in thought but subconsciously would run his fingers through Kuro’s fur. The action helped soothe him.

 

Once at the house, Tsukishima put the groceries away and just headed straight for his bed. He was still rattled after the incident but something else was bothering him.

 

Tsukishima was trying his best to think positively, there had to be a reason for why Kuro ran off like that. But no matter how hard he tried to think of logical reasons a voice in the back of his mind kept saying ‘ _ Are you sure you're his soulmate? What if Kuro made a mistake since you didn't have a spirit animal present for a long time? It might've messed with his senses and he found the real soulmate when he ran off.’ _

 

He shook those thoughts away because Kuro came back, so it can't be a mistake…  _ right? _

 

Tsukishima tried to act normal. He reassured Kuro that he was fine, that he just had a bump, a few scratches and that he'd live. It didn't stop Kuro from whining and licking him comfortingly, wrapping himself around Tsukishima to calm him, and maybe Kuro himself.

 

Kuro stayed by his side the whole night and remained in his panther form so that Tsukishima could cuddle him when he slept. 

 

Not that he did sleep well, the thoughts were still nagging him in the back of his mind and, to top it all off, he had 2 morning classes the next day. Tsukishima had an arm across Kuro, fingers clutching his fur. Not wanting to let go. Worried that this won't last. Kuro's warmth and his soft fur helped lull him to sleep, eventually. 

  
  


 

 

It was his last class. 15 more minutes and he'll be free and can eat lunch… But Tsukishima was finding it hard to concentrate, why? Because the whole morning Kuro was acting strange.

 

His ears would twitch and rotate as if he was trying to hear/sense something… Or someone. Kuro would send Tsukishima some glances before looking back at the door of the classroom as if he was just waiting for the teacher to dismiss the class. 

 

It was bothering him. Bringing back the thoughts that made him think that he isn’t the person Kuro was supposed to meet… He hasn’t had the presence of a spirit animal in over 3 years, it must’ve messed with Kuro’s senses… He probably really didn’t have a soulmate, I mean, he has a soulmate hence Hotaru leaving… but maybe his soulmate was destined for someone else… Or just didn’t want him.

 

“- end of the lecture. Class is dismissed, I hope you all have have a good 3 day break… I’m going to need it…” The teacher drawled, snapping Tsukishima back to reality, as the rest of the class packed up and left the classroom. Tsukishima was placing his pens back in his pencil case when Kuro grabbed his bag and bolted out of the classroom. 

 

“Kuro!!!” Tsukishima called him, but the panther was already gone. Tsukishima cursed under his breath, picked up his pencil case and notebook, and ran after Kuro.

 

He slid through the crowd of students, either heading home for lunch or going to their next class. He spotted Kuro walking off campus and sprinted so that he could get to Kuro faster, notebook and pencil case tucked under his arm. 

 

Kuro was just trotting away while Tsukishima was running as if his life depended on it. In a way, it did. He didn't want to lose Kuro… And Kuro had his bag.

 

Kuro suddenly stopped in front of a cafe and sat down, looking smug. Tsukishima was so close to catching Kuro when a man exited the coffee shop, catching him off guard and crashed into him. 

 

The man must've been made of bricks as Tsukishima was the one who ended up falling on his butt. His glasses slipped off his face.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Tsukishima said as he saw the man pick up his notebook and pens that fell out of his pencil case when it landed. Tsukishima picked up his glasses and placed it back on his face, apologizing while glaring at Kuro, who moved to sit beside him, bag still held in his mouth. “I'm sorry, I should've looked where I was going. Kuro stole my-..” Tsukishima’s voice died as he heard the man ask: “Kuro?”

 

A shiver ran down Tsukishima's spine. The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. He turned towards the man and got a good look at him. 

 

Even with his back turned to him, he recognized that bed head anywhere.

 

Tsukishima froze in shock. Especially when a familiar white tiger walked around the man and rubbed itself against him, purring, before transforming into a crow and perched itself on his shoulder, like it belonged. Which it did, that was Hotaru's favourite spot.

 

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima said once he remembered how to breath.

 

Kuroo, who just finished packing all the pens back into its case, turned towards him, held out a hand to help him up and smiled, big and warm. “It's nice to see you again, Kei.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (art mainly, occasional wips)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Are you doing anything tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally was supposed to be just 3 chapters, but I felt it was rushed so I am changing the last parts a bit so that it flows smoother (though if it's too slow then sorry, I might post the original chapter after I finish this story - as a bonus of sorts.)

_‘It's_ _nice to see you again, Kei.’?? Am I dreaming? Did I actually fall onto the street, get hit by a car and die?_ No, this was real. Kuroo was actually in front of him, holding his hand and smiling brightly at him that Tsukishima didn't know whether to slap him or kiss hi-

 

“I-It's great seeing you too.” Tsukishima said, pushing away his thoughts.

 

He had a million emotions running through him. He was shocked, surprised but happy that he met Kuroo again. Heck, he was amazed that he could stand with how fast his heart was beating from Kuroo, still, holding his hand.

 

Tsukishima fought back a blush. Kuroo looked good. He filled out and grew taller, which sort of irked Tsukishima (Kuroo was now an inch or two taller than him). His voice was lower and smoother now but still had a bit of a rasp.

 

“I- Thank you.” Tsukishima said as he took back his pencil case and notebook from Kuroo. Though that meant letting go of Kuroo’s hand, if he was being honest with himself he'd say he missed the feel of it once it was removed, but this is Tsukishima Kei so of course he didn't. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo’s eyes and the look he was given made him feel weak all over again. 

 

But the look didn't last long. Kuroo’s eyebrows drew and a look of worry replaced his features. He raised a hand up to cup the side of Tsukishima's face. “What happened to you? You have cuts and bruises.” He asked as his thumb gently brushed over a bruise on his cheek. 

 

“This? Oh, I got into a bit of some trouble yesterday but it's alright. I'm fine. Kuro saved me.” 

 

Kuroo had a look on his face, that Tsukishima couldn't understand, before he smiled and nodded, he continued to stroke Tsukishima’s face until they were interrupted by a sound below them. 

 

Kuro rubbed up against Tsukishima's leg purring. Kuroo looked at him, chuckled and bent down to pet him. “Hey, buddy! How've you been?” Kuro dropped Tsukishima's bag and started making little chirping noises while he rubbed his face against Kuroo, while Tsukishima used that opportunity to put his notebook and pencil case back in his bag. “I see he gave you a new name, huh, Shadow?”  _ Shadow _ purred as if confirming.

 

“Shadow?” Tsukishima asked. Never would he have guessed that Kuroo would give him an English name. 

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo laughed and stood up so he could talk with Tsukishima properly “well, spirit animals kind of are like our shadows. They're us, who we are, how we think and are always with us like a shadow. So I named him Shadow.”

 

“Well, this guy here is Hotaru.” Tsukishima said as he stroked Hotaru’s chest making him trill happily. “I know, it's not that imaginative.” He said at Kuroo’s smile. 

 

“No, no. It's actually cute. I named him Hotaru too. Well, he sort of named himself. He kept pointing at every image of a firefly when it presented itself. So I eventually got the hint. He's very smart.” 

 

Tsukishima blushed a bit at that, though he didn't know why. Kuroo was complimenting Hotaru, not him. 

 

“Are you doing anything tonight, Kei?” 

 

“No, I don't have any plans. Why do you ask?” 

 

“W-Would you like to have dinner at my place?” Kuroo asked nervously a small blush appeared on his face and the tips of his ears turned pink. 

 

Tsukishima’s blush grew and his heart hammered in his chest. “I- I’d love that.” 

 

Kuroo beamed and took out his phone. “Great! Could I have your contact information? I need to get to an appointment soon but I'd like to pick you up tonight if that's alright?” 

 

“That's fine. I'll see you tonight.” Tsukishima said as he typed in his information in Kuroo’s phone before handing it back. 

 

“Great. Oh, Ummm… how would you like to do the spirit animal thing?”

 

Tsukishima didn't need to answer as Hotaru left his shoulder, transformed into his tiger form and rubbed up against Kuroo while Shadow walked over to Tsukishima, purred and rubbed up against him. They both chuckled.

 

“Well, I guess that sorted itself out. I'll see you tonight!” Kuroo smiled at him and walked off. 

 

Tsukishima watched Kuroo leave and waited until he couldn't see him anymore to walk back to his apartment. 

 

Once inside Tsukishima collapsed on the floor and buried his face in his hands. 

 

“Holy s-. My soulmate is Kuroo Tetsurou.”  _ Kuroo freaking Tetsurou, the boy I thought I could never have. _

 

Shadow trilled and bumped his head against Tsukishima, wondering if he was ok. Tsukishima didn't even know himself. 

 

He was happy but also confused. Kuroo didn't seem that fazed that Tsukishima was his soulmate.  _ Well it could be because he had Hotaru longer than I had Shadow. He had time to adjust to the idea… But what if he didn't like that idea? No, that can't be, he asked me out on a date. Well… For dinner, he never actually said date.  _

 

Tsukishima groaned and dragged his hands down his face.  _ What is wrong with me? _ Shadow curled up beside Tsukishima, providing him comfort and warmth. Tsukishima couldn't help but smile and pet him. 

 

He calmed down after a small snuggle session with Shadow. Kuroo texted him that he will pick him up at around 5:30. Tsukishima looked at the time. 

 

He had 3 hours left to get ready. Tsukishima took in some deep breaths before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He had time, he can relax and take a soak in the tub to help calm his nerves… But what was he going to wear? 

 

He shook his head.  _ One problem at a time, Kei. It'll be fine.  _

 

Tsukishima finished his bath. He now found himself standing in front of his open closet, hair damp and with the towel wrapped tightly around his waist, wondering what he should wear. 

 

Tsukishima took out a few outfits that were smart casual and a couple that were a bit more formal, but not too formal. He wanted to look nice but also not overdressed. 

 

Shadow was sat on the bed and watched Tsukishima look between the choices he took out and back at the closet. Shadow trilled causing Tsukishima to look at him as he walked over to the choices and patted the slim fit black trousers, the white button up shirt and then hopped over to the closet and pulled out a thin wine red sweater to wear over the shirt. Tsukishima took out his faux suede grey shoes to go with it. 

 

Tsukishima looked over himself in the mirror for what had to be the fifth time. The first three was because he wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong with his outfit, the last two were because his mind was going back to thoughts that were nagging on his mind. 

 

But he straightened himself up. He could talk to Kuroo about it later. Now, he just had to find a way to calm his beating heart. He looked at Shadow through the mirror after smoothening out his shirt for the sixth time. “So, how do I look?” Tsukishima asked with his arms spread out in a half assed “ta da!” Gesture. 

 

Shadow trilled and chirped out some garbled sounds, as if he was attempting to speak… It did sound a bit like he was saying “perfect!” Tsukishima couldn't help but laugh. He walked back to the bed and sat beside Shadow, running his hand through his fur while he rest his big head on Tsukishima’s thigh. “I'm both excited and nervous about this.” 

 

Shadow purred and shifted his position so that he could wrap his body around Tsukishima and gently rubbed his head against Tsukishima’s leg in an effort to calm him. It worked and Tsukishima wondered if that was a spirit animal thing or a Kuroo thing.

 

The doorbell rang. Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat. He let out a shaky breath and stood up, Shadow followed after him and stood right by his side. Tsukishima looked down at Shadow. 

 

“Wish me luck.” He said with a small smile and walked to his front door, and the man behind it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (art)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. It has always been you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify in case some people are confused. Tsukishima hasn't had the presence of a spirit animal for around 3 years as Hotaru left when he was 16. Shadow was only a year (maybe a couple of months more but at least a year) late. Tsukishima is 19 and Kuroo is 21
> 
> This chapter is around 3k words, sorry for the late update was busy with other stuff.

Kuroo was speechless at how stunning Tsukishima looked in his outfit. Though, Tsukishima didn't know that and so looked down at his outfit, worried he had made the wrong choice. 

 

“I- You- You look amazing.” Kuroo breathed, a shy smile on his face and a light blush across his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

Tsukishima tried to stop the smile that threatened to break out and covered it by adjusting his glasses. “Thank you, Shadow helped me pick it out.”

 

Kuroo looked down at shadow, the two of them shared a playful look and smirk, before looking back at Tsukishima. “Shall we go?” 

 

Tsukishima nodded and closed the door behind him. 

 

The car ride to Kuroo’s house was pleasant and only took about 15 minutes. Kuroo was talking about how he just came back to Tokyo a month ago, which was around the same time Shadow came into his life, and that the appointment earlier was with the last of the movers who had finally brought in his TV, sofa and audio system. 

 

Kuroo then asked about what Tsukishima had been up to and so he shared his side, minus the parts when he met Shadow/Kuro. When Kuroo asked why he named Shadow, Kuro, Tsukishima lied and said it was because he was a black panther, so he thought it was fitting. Kuroo laughed at that and this time Tsukishima didn't try to stop his smile. 

  
  


Kuroo was living in a nice condominium apartment. Kuroo’s apartment was bigger than Tsukishima’s, with a big living room where the aforementioned Tv and sofa were placed, a kitchen with an island in the middle and a dining area with a table big enough for six people. The apartment had 3 bedrooms; one which was converted into a makeshift bar/music room, with a piano and guitars. Tsukishima was awestruck. The place was well kept and yet felt like home. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was the place itself or if it was because of Kuroo and Hotaru, who bounded up to him upon entering, shifted and perched himself on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

 

Kuroo had already made preparations for dinner before he picked Tsukishima up. All he needed to do put them together. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Kuroo smiled as he pulled out a seat for Tsukishima at the dining table. “I’ll just be a while.” 

 

“Alright, thank you.” Tsukishima said as he sat down.

 

Before heading back to the kitchen Kuroo turned the audio system on in the living room and played some relaxing music. 

 

Tsukishima sat for about 5 minutes, playing with Hotaru and Shadow before he stood up and walked up to the kitchen, softly knocking on the wall. Kuroo looked up from pouring the sauce into a lasagna pan.

 

“Hi, I was just wondering if I could help?” Tsukishima asked.

 

“Yeah, of course, sure!” Kuroo smiled and motioned for tsukishima to join him at the Island 

 

“Could you help me pour the sauce and place the layers of pasta and cheese while I make the garlic bread?”

 

“Sure.” Tsukishima smiled at him as he took the saucepan and the ladle, pouring a couple more scoops of pasta sauce and sprinkled a layer of cheese before laying down a layer of lasagna and adding another layer of sauce. 

Kuroo walked over to the fridge, took out the baguette, butter, parsley and cloves of garlic then brought out a small blender he cut a square off butter and placed it in the blender as well as a handful of parsley leaves and two cloves of garlic. He then blended them together and once he was done cut six slices of bread from the baguette before he then spread the minced garlic butter onto the slices. He popped them into an oven toaster, but didn’t start it just yet, before checking up on Tsukishima. 

 

“Alright, wow, you work fast.” Kuroo laughed as he saw that Tsukishima already filled most of the lasagna pan. Kuroo then helped with the rest and as they reached the last layer he looked at Tsukishima and asked “Do you mind if I add a layer of cheese on the top?”

 

“Of course not, the cheesier the better.” Tsukishima laughed. Kuroo smiled at him while they both added the final layer of cheese. Once they were done kuroo placed the dish into the oven. “Whoo! Now we wait.” He turned to Tsukishima with a smile before his eyes widened then clenched shut as he swore. “Shit! I’m such a bad host! Uhhh.” Kuroo cleared his throat before looking back at Tsukishima with a flush. “What would you like to drink? I have some wine, champagne, soda or water?”

 

“I’ll have what you’re having.” Tsukishima chuckled. Kuroo was cute when he was flustered. 

 

“Ok, champagne it is.” Kuroo smiled and slid to the fridge opening a small compartment that revealed different types of alcoholic drinks, took out the champagne bottle and then reached up to get the champagne glasses from the cabinet above.

 

He handed a glass to Tsukishima and poured him his drink before pouring his own. He placed a bottle topper on before putting the champagne back in the fridge. Kuroo turned back to Tsukishima and smiled at him, lifting his glass up for a toast.

 

“Cheers.” They said in unison, tapping their glasses together before bringing it up to their lips to drink. 

 

The music in the living room started playing “I’ll be” by Edwin McCain and both Kuroo’s and Tsukishima’s face flushed before Kuroo cleared his throat and set his glass down.

 

“May I have this dance?” Kuroo asked with a soft smile and a slight bow, hand held out for Tsukishima to take.

 

“I- ” Tsukishima started but fell forward as Shadow and Hotaru nudged his legs from behind, making him lose balance and take Kuroo’s hand, who pulled him against his chest to steady him. “Thanks.” Tsukishima breathed before casting a quick glare at Shadow and Hotaru who were both acting as if they were just passing by. Tsukishima placed his glass down beside Kuroo’s in case they decided to nudge him again.

 

Kuroo started to sway and Tsukishima looked back at him, his blush growing deeper. But he didn't take his hand back, nor did he tell Kuroo to take his other arm off his waist. Tsukishima started to sway with him and even wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo smiled so big and bright at the action that Tsukishima had to look away as it made his heart beat faster. At some point in the song Kuroo started to hum along with it and would spin Tsukishima around, as the song came to an end , Kuroo dipped Tsukishima who followed the move with a leg raised, laughing. 

 

“Thank you for the lovely dance.” Kuroo said as he pulled Tsukishima back up and kissed his hand. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but had a playful smile.

 

“Do you do this with all your dinner guests, or am I special?” Tsukishima joked, he wasn't expecting an answer, if anything he was expecting a laugh, so he was surprised when Kuroo did in fact answer.

 

“No, just you.” 

 

Tsukishima stared at him shocked, fighting back the blush that was threatening to come back. “What was america like?” Tsukishima changed the topic to save his beating heart.

 

Kuroo told him about how California was like, how he majored in literature and chemistry in college. How it was amazing but that he was always homesick. 

 

“I understand, I was homesick during my first year, except it's different as I could take a train back to Miyagi and visit my friends and family.” Tsukishima took a drink and then looked at the clock. “Oh, I’m going to start toasting the garlic bread, the lasagna is going to finish soon.” Tsukishima took another sip of his champagne before walking over to the oven toaster and turned the dial to toast the bread for 2 minutes. 

 

“It wasn't too bad as I was able to skype with Bo and Akaashi. And Hotaru helped me a great deal when he came to me two years ago.” 

 

Tsukishima froze at those words. Hotaru only reached Kuroo two years ago. It took Hotaru around a year to reach Kuroo. It was longer than the record, it could've explained why shadow was late… He just didn't know when he should ask to confirm it. 

 

His thoughts were cut off when the toaster oven dinged at the same time the oven’s timer went off. Tsukishima shook his head clear before taking the garlic bread out and placing them in a bowl with a napkin in it, he made sure the napkin was closed to trap the heat in and then placed it in the middle of the dining table while Kuroo placed the lasagna beside it. 

 

Kuroo topped their glasses up before they took their seats at the table. 

 

“It looks and smells amazing!” Tsukishima sighed as the scent hit his nose, his stomach grumbled making Kuroo laugh. Tsukishima remembered that he didn't eat lunch during his time freaking out over the dinner. 

 

“Hey, you helped me out. So this is partly because of you. It's my grandma’s secret recipe. I hope you like it.” Kuroo picked up the knife and lasagna server. He served Tsukishima first before himself.

 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said as he took out a slice of garlic bread and passed the bowl down for Kuroo, who took three slices.

 

Tsukishima took a bite out of the lasagna. His eyes fell shut at the wonderful flavor and actually moaned. Tsukishima’s eyes opened slowly as he looked to Kuroo. “This is amazing! It's the best I've ever tasted-” Tsukishima trailed off when he realised what he had just done.  _ Crap. Did I really just -? _

 

“ I-I’m glad to hear that.” Kuroo mumbled as he adjusted in his seat. 

 

“That never happened, ok?” Tsukishima was so embarrassed. 

 

Kuroo smirked. “I don't know what your talking about.” He played along. Earning a grateful smile from Tsukishima. 

 

They talked more throughout the dinner, even after they’d finished and were nursing their drinks, catching up with each other. Tsukishima was having a great time and he was glad he managed to keep his thoughts back for this long. He didn't want to ruin his night with Kuroo. But of course, they never really stay away. 

 

“Hey, Kuroo… Were you- did Hotaru really just get to you two years ago?” Tsukishima found himself asking. He tried his best to keep eye contact with Kuroo. 

 

“Yeah, he did. Two years and maybe 4 months ago? He came when I was 19. I thought for a long while that I didn't have a soulmate but I was glad when he came. He helped stabilize me.” Kuroo replied as he smiled fondly at Hotaru who was sat beside him, his hand stroking Hotaru’s head. Tsukishima was about to ask if he knew why shadow was late when Kuroo spoke again. “I think part of why he came late was because I didn't get shadow until I was 17.” 

 

Tsukishima stared at him in shock. “What? But spirit animals come at the age of-” 

 

“10, I know. But, I didn't have him until I was in my 2rd year of high school.” Kuroo chuckled, swirling his champagne glass.

 

“Apparently it happens, it's just very rare. During our training camp, I had to keep him at home because he would've been overwhelmed with all the people and their soul animals. Heck at the time he was still nervous being around Kenma’s cat! He doesn't even do anything but sleep!” Kuroo laughed at the memory. 

 

Tsukishima smiled and looked at the living room couch where shadow and Hotaru were cuddled up together purring. 

 

“Shadow surprised me. On the day your team was heading back, Shadow somehow managed to get out of my house. As your bus was leaving he ran past me, trying to chase after your bus. I was so shocked that I just stared at him for about 5 seconds and then ran and jumped on him to stop him.” 

 

Tsukishima didn't say anything, he just let Kuroo continue. 

 

“I thought that maybe my soulmate was on your bus. But I also knew that couldn't be right as the people that were 18 already had their soulmates. I went to a soul expert and apparently since shadow was late he was confused on when to go to my soulmate, I was 18 during the training camp, but you were only 16 at the time…” Kuroo trailed off near the end and then looked at Tsukishima. A look that already told Tsukishima what he was going to ask next.

 

“Actually, if anything, I should be asking why it took Hotaru a long time to reach me. After the training camp I was here for 3 more weeks before leaving for America. Why didn't Hotaru come for me during, or even before that time?” 

 

Tsukishima looked back at Hotaru and Shadow who were now fast asleep on the couch. It wasn't that he was not going to tell Kuroo. He was. It was just that he was worried of what Kuroo would think of his reasoning. 

 

Tsukishima sighed before focusing back on Kuroo. “I-... I overheard you talking with bokuto about how you loved the idea of a soulmate. That you would love them with all of your heart and make sure that they were happy. And since you didn't have your soul animal with you, I- I thought it was because you had one already.” 

 

Kuroo's eyes widen and opened his mouth to say something but Tsukishima just gave a small smile and a raised hand to stop him. “I know, well, I know  _ now _ that that wasn't the case. But at the time I didn't.”

 

Tsukishima laughed a short but sad laugh and looked at his hands wringing together on his lap. “I- I stopped him. I had a crush on you back then and at the time didn't really like the fact that we had someone destined for us, as if we don't get to choose who’s the right one for us.”

 

Kuroo just listened, he could understand what Tsukishima was saying. Tsukishima sighed before continuing. “I kept him at home so he wouldn't meet my soulmate, it worked out too since we weren't allowed to bring our spirit animal to the training camp to prevent any distractions or situations… Since I thought you were destined for someone else, when I went back home and Hotaru was still itching to go to my soulmate… I didn't let him. I didn't let him leave my house for a whole month because I didn't want to meet my soulmate. It wasn't till much later when I finally said to myself  _ There's nothing I can do but either continue keeping Hotaru from finding my soulmate, or let him go and learn to love my soulmate _ .” Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo. “I let him go when you were already gone, so that I didn't have any chance of seeing you with your soulmate when I was in college. And apparently it took him around 7 months to get to you. ”

 

Kuroo looked at his lap chuckling softly and shaking his head. “I- I did understand. I was thinking the same way before hotaru came. As I said, I thought I didn’t have a soulmate. And I was sort of ready to accept that, if it weren’t for the fact that I also had a crush on you. When Shadow came and he ran after the bus, I was hoping, wishing, that you were the one he was running to. I wasn’t allowed to let shadow go until he had at least 4 years with me, by the time Hotaru came, I’d only had Shadow for 3 years. I knew after a couple of months that Hotaru was yours. He was similar to you, a bit more enthusiastic, but still you. I knew that by the time Shadow was ready to go head off to you was just a few months before I headed back to Japan so I thought shadow could come back with me, it would’ve taken the same amount of time, if not sooner to get to you. So he came back with me and once we landed at Tokyo airport he ran off to find you. The whole flight we were excited, Hotaru was pleased, he wouldn’t stop purring the whole flight.” Kuroo looked into Tsukishima’s eyes, a fond smile on his face. “Shadow came to me a week after, he was happy, he didn’t stay long before he ran back to you, I figured that you lived near me for him to be able to check in on me. I was so happy when you ran into me at the coffee shop. Wasn’t what I had in mind for our reunion but I was happy nonetheless.” Kuroo placed his hand on the dining table, open, waiting for Tsukishima to place his hand in his. Which he did. Kuroo gently closed his hand around Tsukishima’s and rubbed the back of his hand before bringing it up to his lips, giving it a kiss. 

 

Kuroo was about to say something but Tsukishima beat him to it. 

 

“I’m happy you’re my soulmate, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima’s voice wavered and he felt warm tears fall down his face. He brought his free hand up to wipe his eye and Kuroo did the same with  his other side. 

 

Kuroo cupped Tsukishima’s face and moved closer to him. 

 

“Can I-?” Kuroo started, his eyes searching Tsukishima’s and slowly moving closer “Is it alright if I-”

 

Tsukishima didn’t let him finish. He himself moved forward and brought their lips together kissing kuroo as more tears ran down his face and a small laugh escaped his lips. Kuroo was the same. Both of them kissing each other smiling through it but not wanting to part.    
  
Tsukishima was happy. He was Kuroo’s and Kuroo was his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Do tell me if it feels a bit rushed/abrupt. I had my sister read it and she said it was good but I'm still unsure.
> 
> I might make another chapter, a follow up maybe if it does feel rushed :) do let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (mainly my artworks)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*) 
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (art mainly)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
